Hibiki Lates
|extra = }} Hibiki Laytis (known as Hundred Night Hibiki) is one of the mages who belong to the Blue Pegasus Guild's team The Trimens. History It is said that Hibiki has been a part of Blue Pegasus for a long time even to where is one of Bob's right hand men. He is said to be the reason why so many women join the guild in the first place. At one point, Hibiki was the lover of Karen Lilica but their relationship ended when she was murdered on a mission. Hibiki apparently never got over her death, but it doesn't interfere with his work. Synopsis Oración Seis arc He, along with Eve Thylm and Ren Akatsuki act as greeters to the other members of the Light Team. Though they're more womanizers then anything instantly trying to woo over Lucy Heartfilia and Erza Scarlet (and later Wendy Marvell) and he, like his team, is very rude to the other men. After the representatives gather at their guild to discuss the threat of Oración Seis, he along with Eve and Ren, rush out with the other to go find the dark guild and indeed quickly locate their target. However the Oración Seis easily decimate them and kidnapped Wendy (as well as Happy) but are saved from death thanks to Jura Nekis. The bunch soon regroup to save their kidnapped members. Hibiki stays behind with Lucy and Erza, the latter whose been poisoned by Cobra, to look after them as well as guide the other back to their location once they've found their targets. It is here, he reveals to Lucy that she has gained a rather fearsome reputation becuase of Natsu's antics. After Natsu Dragneel finds Wendy, Hibiki helps Natsu find his and Lucy's position through his magic. Allowing him to reach Erza just in time and allow Wendy to cure her of the poison. However no sooner then this task is accomplished, Gérard activates Nirvana which Hibiki knows about having been informed by Ichiya Wanderlei Kotobuki secretly. Both Erza and Natsu split from the group at this point and Wendy nearly succumbs to the power of Nirvana due to her negative thoughts, forcing Hibiki to knock her out for her own safety. He then carries Wendy while Lucy, Charle, Happy and he try to follow after their friends. Hibiki explaining Nirvana's purpose along the way. However they soon come across Angel who nearly kills Natsu having incapacitated him by exploiting his motion sickness. Lucy does battle against the Oración Seis member with Hibki nearly joining in. But he wounded when Angel takes control of Centaurus and hits him in the shoulder, leaving Hibiki out for most of the fight. As the battle continues, Angel mentions she was the one who killed Hibiki's fellow member, Karen, who was also his girlfriend. This news greatly shocks Hibiki and he is nearly affected by Nirvana due to his negative thoughts but he manages to suppress them. Later he watches as Lucy nearly sacrifices herself to free Karen's former spirit, Aries, from Angel's grasp. But is save when Angel's spirit, Gemini, can't bring themselves to kill her after reading Lucy's heart and finding she purely loves all Celestial Spirits. As Angel dismisses them, Hibiki comes up at Lucy from behind seemingly affected by Nirvana and makes to strangle Lucy. But its a ruse to get Angel off her guard while he uploads a top level spell into Lucy's mind, mentioning to her that it was her love of Celestial Spirits that saved him from Nirvana. He then passes out from exertion but accomplishes his task as his power allows Lucy to fire off the spell and defeat Angel. Magic and Abilities Archive: is the ability to compress information and send it to multiple people at once, such as how Ren produced projections of pictures which he used to help illustrate who the Oración Seis were. He can also use his abilities to guides people back to a certain location by downloading the location directly into that person's mind as well as talking to them directly via the mind. Category:Characters Category:Blue Pegasus Members